


What's Your Name Again?

by getgeekywithit



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Going on Facebook Fic Exchange, nothing but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getgeekywithit/pseuds/getgeekywithit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smacked the hand that was reaching for her Stark Industries access card. “Oh, I totally know who you are, Tweety. I think I might be a little offended you don’t know who I am, so you’re just going to work it out for yourself.” she said as she tucked the card on its lanyard down her shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/gifts).



> Just something I wrote for the Darcy Exchange Going on Facebook. It's for myownknight!

“Dude, if you put any more relish on that, you’re going to turn in a pickle.”  
  
Clint blinked, looking away from his hotdog to the owner of the voice. A short, curvy, brunette with bright blue eyes. Her lipstick covered lips were curved into a small smirk. She wore a lanyard that was a common accessory for those working in Stark Tower, with the Stark Industries logo printed all along it, though the badge it was attached to was twisted inwards so he couldn’t see her name or position, just the white back.  
  
They were just outside the tower, at a hotdog stand, so it wasn’t really a surprise to see a Stark Industries employee. Of course there was a cafeteria in the Tower, but considering this was Tony Stark’s company, they didn’t serve hotdogs. At least, not plain normal NYC dogs. Clint wasn’t even surprised that he didn’t recognize said employee—there were a lot, and it wasn’t like Clint spent a lot of time milling around on any of the floors that weren’t strictly Avengers living and training space. There was something somewhat familiar about her though. If only he could just place it…  
  
“Um, hello?” she said, waving her hand, which held its own hotdog, in front of his face. He snapped his attention to her, and realized he’d been staring.  
  
“Sorry. I, uh, did you want some?” he asked, and stepped away from the small condiment station.  
  
“Nah, relish is gross. You were blocking the ketchup though.” she grabbed up the red container and proceeded to drown her hotdog in it.  
  
“If I’m going to turn into a pickle from the relish, all that is going to turn you into a tomato.” he spoke before his brain had time to tell him to shut the hell up.  
  
The young woman gave a genuine smile and a bit of a laugh. “Nah, this sun will turn me into a lobster first.” she said, shielding her eyes and looking up at the very sunny summer sky.  
  
Both her laugh and her smile were distracting, so Clint found himself once more surprised when he managed to pull his mind back to her chatter. “…just gonna go enjoy this away from the madhouse.” and she was jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Stark Tower. Clint nodded, feeling a bit stupid while he did so, because what the hell was wrong with him that he couldn’t keep his mind on track? She started to walk away, calling back “See you around Cupid.”  
  
He was so distracted watching her go that he didn’t come up short until he was in the lobby of the tower.  
  
Hawkeye was one of the Avengers without public identity. Maybe calling him Cupid was a coincidence, but he didn’t think that was it.  
  
So how had she known?

* * *

  
“Soooooo…” Darcy started, leaning a hip against Jane’s workstation. The scientist was bent over a set of readings and didn’t even look at her former intern/shared lab assistant/friend. Darcy waited a few moments, but Jane wasn’t going to look at her, and she sighed. “I met Hawkeye last week,” she continued, a bit more loudly.  
  
That did seem to catch the scientist’s attention. She blinked up at Darcy for a moment then returned to her readings before speaking. “Well you do both live here.” she pointed out, even though they both knew that of the group living in the Tower, Clint was the hardest one to pin down. Hell, Darcy had been there a month before actually meeting him. If it weren’t for news footage of several Avengers fights and whatnot, she would’ve been convinced he was some sort of imaginary friend of all of them. “Did you corner him on the roof or something?”  
  
“Nope.” Darcy said, making the word’s P sound pop.  
  
Jane didn’t even have to look up again for Darcy to know the raised eyebrow she was giving her papers was in fact a look for Darcy that said, ‘Well, explain already’.  “He likes hotdogs.”  
  
“I really hope you mean that you saw him at the hotdog stand outside and that wasn’t some weird euphemism I’ll have to scrub my brain of later.” Jane muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
“Not a euphemism.” Darcy assured, then paused. “I really hope he doesn’t like hotdogs though. Or at least that he likes tacos too. I don’t want to have wasted a week and a half of flirting.” she mused.  
  
“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, head snapping up to her friend. “That was totally something I could go through life never ever hearing you say!”  
  
All Darcy had time to do was smirk, when she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the sound of a small scale explosion. She checked her watch and sighed, going to the wall and grabbing one of the many fire extinguishers that peppered this floor especially. Jane managed to pull herself away from her work to grab one too and follow Darcy out into the slightly hazy hallway.  
  
“Well,” Darcy said. “At least Stark and Banner made it past three before the explosion today.”  
  
“Stark keeps doing it on purpose, I think he wants to see how big the boom has to be before Bruce hulks out.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Of course he does.”

* * *

  
“Beatrice?”  
  
“Do I look like a Beatrice to you?”  
  
“I don’t know, are you a Beatrice?”  
  
Darcy rolled her eyes at Clint. They sat in a small park not far from the tower, enjoying their daily lunch of something not from the tower cafeteria or the Avenger’s personal kitchen. Clint had his customary hotdog drowned relish; Darcy had shaken things up and gotten a pretzel. They were at two weeks now, two weeks since they’d first met at that stand outside the tower. Darcy wasn’t quite sure how they had transitioned from chatting at the food cart to actually eating together, but she wasn’t complaining.  
  
“You know, it’s not fair that I’m pretty sure you know my name and I have no idea what yours is. Let’s just turn this ID over and—”  
  
She smacked the hand that was reaching for her Stark Industries access card. “Oh, I totally know who you are, Tweety. I think I might be a little offended you don’t know who I am, so you’re just going to work it out for yourself.” she said as she tucked the card on its lanyard down her shirt.  
  
“Well if you know who I am, you know I could just find out…” he pointed out, and oh, was he pouting? Darcy smirked because he totally was.  
  
“With super secret assassin spy methods, yeah.” she finished for him, probably not using the phrasing he had planned on, but whatever. She raised a confident eyebrow at him. “If you were going to do that, you would’ve done it the first day you met me. C’mon, my lunch is almost over.”  
  
They walked back to the Tower, all the while Clint guessing increasingly ridiculous names that Darcy could only laugh and shake her head at.  
  
When he moved to get on the elevator with her, she held out a hand, stopping him. “No way buddy, wait for the next one.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“This has to at least be a challenge for you. If you see where I go, you’ll figure it out way to easily.”  
  
And there was that I’m-not-pouting-but-I-totally-am look again. It was so ridiculously adorable. He let the elevator doors start to close though. “See you later Josie!”  
  
The last thing he heard was her laugh ringing out as the doors shut.

* * *

 

  
It was her very first Stark party.  
  
Pepper had shown up at her door on the floor she shared with Jane in the tower [or in theory shared, since Jane had pretty much moved in on Thor’s floor when they got him back] that morning. With her she’d brought an outfit that Darcy was sure that not even several months of her crappy SHIELD pay to babysit Jane combined with her slightly ridiculous Stark Industries pay to assure Pepper that yes, she checked in on SI’s two resident mad scientists [or at least their most important ones] and had watered and fed them, would cover it. Darcy had stared at the dress, shoes, and other accessories that Pepper laid out, then looked to Pepper, eyes wide. “Um,” was all she managed to get out, and waved a hand at the items.  
  
“For the fundraiser tonight.” Pepper supplied, checking her phone. “You don’t have to get ready for several hours, but I wanted to make sure I got these things to you with plenty of time.”  
  
“Fundraiser?” No one had told her anything about any fundraiser.  
  
“Yes, Tony said he told you about it.” Ah, that was why no one had told her anything about a fundraiser.  
  
Darcy sighed. “He was probably talking to the broom I leave there when he’s babbling about science so I can escape.”  
  
If it were anyone but Pepper, Darcy would’ve called the noise the woman made a snort. But this was Pepper Potts, who Darcy was convinced was too classy to ever snort. “Well, that or he lied. Either is entirely possible. I hope you didn’t have plans tonight?”  
  
She waved a hand. “Nah, just a Eureka marathon with ice cream in my pjs. I can totally be there and watch out for our science children—Bruce and Jane will be there too, right?”  
  
Pepper nodded. “Bruce, Jane, all the other Avengers, Coulson, some SHIELD agents for security, and then everyone we’re trying to impress.”  
  
“A.K.A rich, easily offended people I should do my best to buffer Tony against when there isn’t anyone else?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can do.”  
  
And that was how Darcy found herself in the corner of a ballroom with Doctor Banner, munching on some fancy finger food she wasn’t sure she could pronounce the name of. Tony was being carefully watched by Pepper, Jane was being proudly presented to people by Thor, which left Darcy to the task of making sure the Doctor wasn’t left to the wolves and perhaps even push him to be somewhat social—okay that was just Darcy’s personal assignment to herself, but whatever, it could not hurt Bruce to talk to people just a little, no matter what he seemed to think.  
  
At least she succeed on that part, managing to lure two science types into a conversation that very quickly traveled to places that made her head spin. She managed to excuse herself so she could check on Jane and Tony—and find another drink. The drink part she managed, but before she could hunt out and insert herself next to one of the other two thirds of the scientists three, she felt a hand land on her shoulder.  
  
“So you’re important enough at  SI to get an invite to these things, Maggie?”  
  
With a smile, Darcy turned to Clint. “Well, that or I crashed the party.” she raised eyebrows at him. “But I practically live at SI, so we’ll just go with I got an invite. And my name is not Maggie.”  
  
“The one thing I do know about you is you don’t live in the Tower. I think I’d be aware if we had another person living there fulltime.”  
  
“You’d think that,” Darcy drawled, her smile still firmly in place.  
  
Clint had opened his mouth, presumably to ask her what she meant by that, when Stark’s familiar voice overrode that idea. “Elizabeth! You made it!” Tony slung an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“I guessed Elizabeth!” Clint accused, looking between the two. Tony hanging onto her didn’t seem to bother him, but then again, it was Tony Stark, for all he was a giant flirt, everyone knew he wouldn’t be cheating on Pepper.  
  
“That you did.” Darcy acknowledged, slipping from Tony’s grasp. “But that isn’t my name. Stark’s just an idiot.”  
  
“Now that hurts Anne. I don’t pay you to be mean to me.”  
  
“Nope, Pepper pays me to take care of you, I was raised to believe that caring for someone involves tough love sometimes.”  
  
“Tough love and leaving a broom to listen to my genius thoughts? Pepper told me about that. Really Lydia, do you know how much some people pay to actually listen to those thoughts?”  
  
“Far too much.” Darcy shot back with a smirk while Tony clutched his chest in mock hurt. “And really Tony, I’m starting to worry about the depth of your knowledge of Austen characters. It’s not original anyway, pick something new to jab at.” she pointed at him when he opened his mouth. “So god help me if something about my boobs come out of your mouth. I will tell Pepper and you will be in trouble.”  
  
Clint, who had been watching the two quip back and forth at each other, snapped his fingers and pointed. “Darcy!” he said, obviously proud of himself.  
  
She looked away from Tony and to Clint. “Took you long enough.”  
  
Clint grinned. “It was the Austen reference. Banner and Stark talk about you when you’re not around.”  
  
“All wonderful things, I assure you—” Tony interjected.  
  
“Go play with Bruce, Tony,” Darcy cut him off.  
  
“Right.”  
  
Tony wandered off, leaving Clint and Darcy to look at each other. “So…” Clint began. “You’re Stark and Banner’s lab monkey. Darcy Lewis.”  
  
“I prefer the term keeper, but yes, that’s who I am. I have been for like, two months now, ever since I moved into the Tower and Pepper saw my epic nerd herding skills with Jane. She thought I could perform the same magic with Bruce and Tony.”  
  
His eyebrows knit together. “How come I’ve never see you around if you live in the Tower and work with my teammates?”  
  
“Because I don’t hang out with the Avengers and you have never once come down to the labs? I mean, even the Captain has been down there a few times, and I’m pretty sure he hates them. Too tech and modern.”  
  
“Jane hangs out with the team.” It seemed he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt on the lab issue.  
  
“Jane is also dating Thor. I’m friends with him but that’s not the same. I work with the Doc and Stark, but we’re not really buddies, and I know the others but…” she trailed off and shrugged. “I’ve got some old college friends out here, I hang with them sometimes. I’ve been getting to know some of the local derby girls, I was thinking about trying out for the team. I get by.”  
  
“Derby?” Clint asked, and Darcy guessed he was momentarily distracted by the idea of Darcy on roller skates done up as a Derby girl herself. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked at her after a few seconds. “You can go skating and see your college friends and still hang out with the team. They like you. Jane and Bruce and Tony are always talking about something you did. Thor’s talked about you. Steve likes everyone. If Nat has met you she probably likes you because you don’t put up with Stark’s BS.”  
  
Darcy smirked up at him. “And you, Chicken Little?”  
  
A grin flashed across Clint’s face. “Well I was hoping that if the team liking you wasn’t enough to convince you, dating me might.”  
  
And yeah, her heat beat a bit faster at that, but she firmly told herself she would not swoon. Nope, not gonna happen. She nodded steadily at him. “I could be convinced to go out to dinner.” then held up a warning finger at him “And the hotdog stand does not count.”  
  
His chuckle was deep and okay, it made her knees go wobbly for all of a split second. “You’ve got a deal Darcy Lewis.”


End file.
